


Ask Me When I'm Angry [+Podfic]

by Ellejabell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: They've been fighting for weeks. In which Scorpius decides to propose and it backfires spectacularly.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Ask Me When I'm Angry [+Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and then went back and made a podfic for VoiceTeam 2020.

[ellejabell](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575) · [Ask Me When I'm Angry [+Podfic]](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575/ask-me-when-im-angry-podfic)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wcDnq5PICORAC98oIDvwUTNLKzVo_Cbe/view?usp=sharing)

Ask Me When I'm Angry 

They were fighting again and she didn’t know why. She knew she was furious, and she knew she was scared. Because they never used to fight like this. Fighting used to be an elaborate form of foreplay when they were at the academy. Huge public screaming matches that would end with them shagging in a broom closet or empty classroom. Then later, when they graduated and both began to work at the Tower, they would trade insults and quips until they found themselves at his place or hers. When they moved in together they would pick fights over silly, insignificant things because they fought but also because they were in love. 

This fighting wasn’t like that. These fights were quieter and full of sharp words. They left her feeling frustrated and sad, tears stinging her eyes and choking her throat. There was no sex afterwards, no murmured reassurances of love, just tight silences and averted eyes. She was scared because they were breaking and she didn’t know how to fix it. 

It had started two weeks ago. He had been off for a couple of days and finally she had commented on it., teasing him about forgetting a staff meeting. Instead of laughing it off he snapped at her and avoided her for the rest of the day. After that it was like she was deliberately doing things he knew she hated, leaving half full mugs of tea all over the apartment, taking the towels and not replacing them, staying out until all hours and not telling her when he’d be home. She hated this the most, she didn’t need to know where he was all the time she just hated expecting him only for him not to show at all. She hated not knowing if he was alright, and it was the not knowing that was killing her. But when she asked he just shrugged it off, told her she was being unreasonable. She didn’t think that she was. They had lived together for two years now and they had always managed to work around each other's pet-peeves, but he wasn’t even trying anymore. So she would yell and rage and he would shrug and smirk and drawl sarcastically until she felt shrill and stupid and sad. With every fight she could feel him slipping away and she was practically at her wits end because she loved him but she was miserable. 

So they were fighting again. He was supposed to meet her for dinner yesterday but he didn’t show. That was not unusual in and of itself, he had missed a lot of dinners in the last two weeks, but when he didn’t come home at all she began to panic. She knew it might be an overreaction but she couldn’t help but feel that whatever he was doing and not telling her about had to be something illicit or dangerous and unable to stomach the first she fell to the second. She called everyone she knew, her parents, his parents, all of their friends, she’d checked at the ministry and all of his favorite haunts. A million worst case scenarios ran through her head and she didn’t get a bit of sleep. So when he waltzed in at 10am looking clean, and healthy, and disgustingly well rested she had lost it. She had been so worried and he wasn’t even sorry. They went round and round until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m just supposed to wait forever? Having no idea where you are or if you’re alright, or when you’ll be home?” Her eyes flashed with navy blue fire. 

“No,” he responded reasonably,” You’re supposed to trust that I can take care of myself and that I will come back. Have I ever not come back?”

“No!” She exploded, his calm only serving to infuriate her further, “But that’s not the point, Scorpius. What if you were hurt? What if you ran into trouble? 

“Then I’ll take care of it,” she reveled in the ounce of exasperation that creeped into his tone. 

“That’s still not the point!” 

“Then what is?” 

She couldn’t believe him. Wasn’t it obvious? “I don’t know when this stopped being true for you but my well being is tied up in yours. When you are not hurt, I hurt, when you are gone, I am lost, and when I don’t know what’s going on I cannot be okay until I do. I thought this was obvious, I thought you felt this way too. I do trust you, Scorpius, but I also care about you and when you leave I care about where you go.”

There was silence after this as they both started at one another. Finally, as the tears overwhelmed her she turned away.

“Well,” he said quietly and she could feel it coming, the inevitable blow that would be the end of all this. “There’s only one question then isn’t there?”

He was behind her now and grabbing her hand to get her to turn around and face him. When she did he was kneeling in front of her, a huge dopey grin on his face and a ring in his hand. 

“Rose, will you marry me?”

She didn’t understand. Of all of the things to come out of his mouth she wasn’t expecting this and for some reason it wasn’t registering. 

“We’re having a fight,” she said lamely.

He stood up then chuckling lightly and took her left hand in his, causally sliding the ring into place. 

“Well, yeah, I wanted to surprise you so I picked a fight. In fact these past two weeks I’ve made sure to constantly annoy you so that you wouldn’t suspect that I was up to something and you didn’t at all,” he said gleefully, “I really got you didn’t I?” 

It took several moments for what he said to sink in and when it did—

“Wait, so you’re telling me that these last two weeks have all been pretend. That all the pet-peeves and fighting have all been a cover-up?”

“Yup!” He said, and he looked dead pleased with himself. 

“You mean to tell me,” she continued, “that all of these time you stayed out late and didn’t owl, or left your shit everywhere you were just screwing with me?” 

“Uh-huh,” he still didn’t get it. 

“You mean to tell me,” he voice was rising now,” that I was worrying constantly and doubting everything and feeling scared and helpless and lost for two weeks and it was all a fucking joke?” 

“What?” The first shreds of doubt began to register in eyes, “No! Rosie I never meant—”

“Was this some kind of game to you? Oh, yeah, let’s see if we can pull one over on Rose and not give a shit that she’s losing her mind worrying that you’re bored, that you want out.”

“I thought it would be fun. I thought you’d like being surprised.” His voice was weak. 

“I thought you were going to leave me!” She was crying now and when he reached out to touch her she pushed him away. “No. My emotions are not a game, you can’t just fuck with them and then say surprise and have everything be fine.”

“Rose it was just a joke!”

“Get out,” she spat.

“What?”

“I said get out,” she drew her wand and pointed it at him, “I have been through hell these last two weeks and I’m done. Get the fuck out.”

“Now Rose—” she sent a hex flying at him that caught him on the ear and then another that knocked him back a couple of steps. They continued with him ducking and her backing him towards the door until finally he threw up his hands, panting slightly and said   
“Fine, fine I’m going” then he grabbed his coat and left. 

She stood there gasping for several moments turning around and placing her hands on the counter to steady herself. Her head fell forward and as her tears dried up she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. It was the ring, she realized, right there on her third finger. Then she got it. He had asked her to marry him. He didn’t want to leave her, he wanted to stay. Forever. She couldn’t stop staring at it. The ring was thin with a bouquet of multi colored stones twisting around the band. She loved it. Eventually she made her way to the couch and that was where Scorpius found her an hour later when he decided to creep back in. 

He closed the door gently behind him and turned to scan the room. He saw Roses wand laying, forgotten, on the floor and for a moment he panicked. Then he saw sitting on the couch, her back to him. 

“Rose—” He began. 

She jumped violently, spinning to face him. Her right hand held her left clutched close to her chest and was toying with the ring where it still sat on her finger. The two of them just stared at each other. Scorpius hadn’t been truly afraid until this moment. With her saying nothing it occurred to him that she could have meant it, that this was the end for them. He desperately needed her to say something but when she didn’t he let out a long sigh, his catching on where her fingers were still fidgeting on the ring. 

“I should probably take that back,” he mumbled. 

Her reaction was instant. Her eyes filled with horror and her right hand wrapped more fully around the left. 

“No,” she breathed, ”It’s mine, you can’t have it. It’s mine.” 

More staring followed and then Scorpius began to feel a blinding sense of warmth work through his body and a huge grin broke across his face.

“You mean you want to keep it?”

“Yes,” her voice was low and very serious. 

“You mean you want to keep me?”

He moved closer.

“Yes.”

“You mean you’ll marry me?”

She smiled then, lowering her arms. 

“Yes.”

With a great whoop he closed the gap between them and swept her up, spinning her around. The he was kissing her fiercely made doubly difficult by both of their gaping grins. 

She pulled back suddenly. 

“That has to be the worst proposal ever.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, kissing her again, “sorry about that.”

“It’ll make a killer story though.”

“None of your cousins will be able to beat it.”

“My dad’s going to kill you.”

Another stolen kiss.

“Nah, I asked him ages ago.”

“What?” She took a physical step away from him this time, “what the hell took you so long then?”

He captured her hips with his hands. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” he muttered against her mouth.

“Bloody good plan that.”

“But it worked?”

“Yeah,” she sighed contentedly, “It definitely worked.”


End file.
